kirby_krisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
"Who cares about streets, dude? It's called a road rage!" '' - Matthew McConaughey Broderick '''Ben Tennyson' is a 15-year-old teenager who can transform into different alien creatures and a friendly enemy to Kirby and he is based off from the Ben 10 series. Origin Somewhere in the ''Cartoon Network Studios before Kirby landed to Earth, Fred Flintstone gave Ben the pink slip because of comments made towards Huey Freeman. Ben would then make a living making politically-motivated cartoon reviews on the internet. Kirby, needing his daily dose of Teen Titans Go hate content, disliked his video when he noticed that it was more about the logistics of abortion than Teen Titans. Ben seeks revenge on the Tooniverse for being scolded and ostracized. He then later seeked redemption during the climax in ''Showdown, by saving Kirby from getting killed by a XANA-possessed Finn. Personality Despite his regular counterpart, Ben is hot-headed and somewhat antagonistic to Kirby because of ''Adventure Time being too popular and beating Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben also has an affinity to spitting on infant children while in their carriages. He is no longer an enemy to Kirby because Finn was possessed by XANA making him an ally to him. Kirby forgave his countless murders because one person got possessed. Trivia *Ben seriously hates Finn because of his show leaded him to his downfall, ''Ben 10: Omniverse. *I have no fucking idea what the above fact is supposed to say. *He was once the most popular character on Cartoon Network. but sadly, he was slightly hated by his own fans, but was just non-canon. Despite this, Ben remembers this and it has caused him existential dread. *He started in his own racing game called, Ben 10: Galactic Racing. but due to the poor sales of the game, he doesn't make an episode or a comic book adaptation about it. The only adaptation of the game was illustrated on a cup in a Burger King kids meal. *He regain his popularity by starring in two crossovers, Heroes United (With Generator Rex), and a Ben 10: Omniverse episode, T.G.I.S. (Featuring the Secret Saturdays since it was a previous Cartoon Network show, but secretly a Ben 10 spin-off). He also made a guest appearance on Dateline: To Catch A Predator, but this didn't do much to help his popularity. *Ben has trouble adjusting his omnitrix. instead of turning into aliens, he turns into random things like a Llama or a toddler. *Ben Tennyson opened your bag of chips while you were taking a piss *Ben Tennyson gave your favorite album a light 6 *When you weren't looking, Ben Tennyson deleted your Super Smash Bros. Brawl save data, meaning you have to do the entire Subspace Emissary over again *Ben Tennyson says "guess what" all the time and when you say "what" replies "chicken butt" *Ben Tennyson took your waifu on Mudae and refuses to give it back to you *Ben Tennyson goes on /r/AdviceAnimals *Ben Tennyson casually drops spoilers of a game you wanted to play in voice chat *Ben Tennyson writes "U MAD BRO" whenever you call him out for anything *Ben Tennyson waifus Bowsette *Ben Tennyson thinks that JewWario was "really a nice guy all things considered" *Ben Tennyson went to a cosplay convention without wearing any cosplay *and then fucked someone cosplaying your waifu Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Characters